


Jess knows

by SoullessMaze



Category: Supergirl, kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, firstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessMaze/pseuds/SoullessMaze
Summary: That time Jess spilled all the tea





	1. Chapter 1

“Ms. Luthor I have that report you requested...” stated Jess before realizing that she wasn’t alone with her boss. “Oh, hey Kara” she says to a caped Supergirl before settling Lena’s papers on her desk and walking out of the office. 

Supergirl no, Kara has the decency to keep her eyes on the floor as Lena makes herself a double. As Lena comes to stand in front of her, she hears it. The heartbreak in the form of a word “Why?”

Kara doesn’t realize she’s on her knees until something falls from Lena’s desk. Still not daring to look up “because I love you”. And as mad and as hurt as Lena feels all she can say is exactly what she thinks “well shit.”


	2. Jess didn’t sign up for all this gay drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Jess is in the middle of some bull

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess was silently freaking out since she’d made it back to her desk. The reason for said freak out must have taken the scenic route home. Lena waits until Jess is seated before asking “I assume I don’t need to draft a NDA?” 

“Absolutely not Ms. Luthor.”

“It’s Lena.” Jess only nods. She can remember the previous two times her boss has told her so. “Good, I trust you to bring this to Ms. Danvers and return with it completed.” 

“Whatever you need, Ms. Luthor. And Lena I won’t use your name in this building. It seems I’ve already become too comfortable in Kara’s presence.”

.........................

Three days later and Lena hasn’t reached out once. Kara still has no idea how Lena feels. She had slowly bent down and kissed the corner of Kara’s lips. It feels like it lasted forever now that Kara daydreams. Snapping back to reality, Kara remembers Lena’s only other verbal response “I need time.”

Jess shows up with a bag of donuts, persistent glare, and a sealed envelope. She didn’t know what it was but Kara opens it in front of her and her reaction makes Jess steal a glance. “Well shit. I mean, I’m going to grab some coffee while you get finished.” Kara nods where she stands after dropping the papers like they burn. It’s a fucking NDA. Something about nothing that’s been discussed or discovered regarding LCorp, and almost every personal interaction involving them before Jess outed her. Kara sighs and puts her earthy name in every place required. She hasn’t told her sister what happened because she didn’t want Lena getting one of these. 

When Jess returns she doesn’t check that it’s complete, simply says thanks. Kara speaks up before she gets to the door. “Hey Jess? Umm could you hear us the other day?”

“No, Kara.”

“I just, ...you said exactly what Lena said when you cursed earlier.” Lena usually mentions Eve but that seems to be because she works in the lab. 

“We’re close but I won’t let Lena be seen hanging with her assistant all the time like she’s paying for friendship.” With that and her hardest glare yet, Jess is out the door.


End file.
